The present invention relates generally to barricades and, more particularly, to portable barricades used at airport facilities to separate aircraft from ground vehicles.
Because of construction and repair work conducted at operational airports, and for other reasons, it is often necessary to route aircraft and ground vehicle traffic in relatively close proximity. In such circumstances, portable barricades are often used to maintain safe separation between the aircraft and the ground vehicles. It is desirable that the barricades be relatively light to facilitate their transport and set up, while ensuring that the barricades remain operationally stable even when exposed to propeller wash or exhaust generated by the aircraft moving in close proximity. In the past, separate sand bags have been placed on the barricades, but the sand bags themselves are heavy and require additional time and labor when setting up the barricades. Additionally, sand bags often leak, discharging sand onto runways or adjacent airport traffic areas.
A need exists, therefore, for a truly portable barricade which can remain upright and operational when subject to high air flows from propeller-driven aircraft or from high velocity exhaust from jet aircraft.
The present invention is directed to a portable barricade for use in separating aircraft traffic and ground vehicles comprising an appropriately marked sign panel hanging from a horizontally extending frame member, the frame member and sign panel being supported by first and second pairs of legs that expand to form what is generally known as an A-frame barricade. The first and second pairs of legs are supported by two cross braces, the first having a tubular configuration and the second having a planar configuration. The barricade is positioned so that the side of the barricade having the tubular cross brace is adjacent the aircraft traffic, with the side having the planar cross brace adjacent the ground vehicle traffic. In this way, the airflow or exhaust generated by aircraft will exert a greater force on the planar cross brace than on the tubular cross brace, tending to maintain the barricade with its legs in an expanded, operational position.